Please Oh babyDon't go
by Ako-si-Uchiha-Sasuke
Summary: We all know that Tsunade and Dan has a dramatic relationship. What if Orochimaru revived Dan? What would be Tsunade’s emotion? And what if Dan didn’t love her anymore?Violence and Cussing ONE SHOTRead and Review..sorry if Short


"**_Please Don't go… Obey me_"**

Summary: We all know that Tsunade and Dan has a dramatic relationship. What if Orochimaru revived Dan? What would be Tsunade's emotion? And what if Dan didn't love her anymore?

**By: kensannixme and AkosiUchihaSasuke**

Disclaimer: Orochimaru, Dan and Tsunade is © Kishimoto Masashi and his respective assistants

Inspired by the English Version of the song Simple And Clean which was sung by Utada Hikaru

WARNING: There is a tint of Yaoi here. But barely. And it has blood on it :P It has violence on it. Just words that would Tayuya would say. OOC-ness. LOADS OF THEM.

P.S. "_Please **oh baby** don't go_.." Is the real lyrics. But Nixme understood it differently. That's what lead us into writing this…Humor/Drama fic.

"_Please don't go…obey me..." _!" _Tsunade pleaded her first love.._

Dan popped out of the ground with the help of Orochimaru. Tsunade was having her tears of joy moment.

"Dan! Dan!" Tsunade hug him tearfully but Dan pushed her away, touching her "future".(A/n: I don't want to type that word :P) Tsunade smiled in glee, because he "touched" her.

"No" Dan said as he pouted.

"What do you mean by "no" ?" Tsunade said rubbing her tears off.

"I…don't…love...love…love you **anymore**."

"Na-na-nani!"

"I fell for someone else..."

"Who! Who did you fell for!" Tsunade gapped in shock.

"**What you don't know can't hurt me!**"

"Kukukukuku… sorry to interrupt you.. I shall destroy Konoha now. AND **MAKE KABUTO MY PRECIOUS SEXY QUEEN!** AND WE SHALL **REPRODUCE LIKE THOSE DAMNED BUNNY RABITS!** WITH FLUFF! mwahahahahahaha" Orochimaru said as he proceeded with his INSOLENT plans.

"You crazy bastard!" Tsunade walked towards Orochimaru and…A FIGHT SCENE CAME. And Orochimaru died. (But actually he teleported away with Kabuto and proceeded into making Kabuto his SEXY queen)

Then Tsunade, covered with blood; she desperately crawled towards Dan. He didn't show any sign of pity, instead he KICKED Tsunade. And kneeled and whispered to Tsunade's ears.

"You worthless little… you killed me! And you killed the person who revived me. STUPID!"

"Don't call me "stupid" stupid!" Tsunade's face bursted with tears as she crawled to Orochimaru's body, but Tsunade does not know that it' just a bunshin(clone). She TRIED to heal the body but Dan spoke up,

"Why are you trying heal him, when I died you didn't even exert any effort in healing me! YOU STUPID BITCH! I HATE YOU WITH PASSION!"

"That…That…That isn't true! I-I-I I tried to heal you but your soul was taken by the shinigami(death god)…a...and they stopped me!"

"And you listed to them! Stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Tsunade bursted into tears,even more.

Dan grabbed Tsunade's face and neared it whith his.

"Che. You're too stupid to begin with." Dan said as he slapped her face. He left her in that area. Lying half dead without even giving a damn about her.

"Please… don't go… obey me!" Tsunade pleaded her first love, who was now not even listening to her pleading, exhausted, hoarse and now tainted with guilt; voice.

Dan continued to walk towards the direction of no tomorrow. Tsunade was now fed up with him. Even though she loved him more than anything else. So she got up and healed her self and hugged Dan from his back whispering:

"Hold me what ever lies beyond this warnings even a little later on.. Regardless of the warnings the future does not scare me at all…"Then she cried.

"Wh...What are you saying! Stop mumbling bullshit! And whatever you do won't change my decision" Dan said as he tried to push Tsunade off. But Tsunade griped him tightly.

"O...Onegai! Take me with you… I would do ANYTHING you say! J-just l-l…take me with you!"

"I…"

**_OWARI. _**

Ako: Typing is © me. The Drama part is © Me. The Humor part is © Nixme. Plot is © Us Two and Nixme is © herself. (or Neji maybe :P)

AND AHM © SASUKE-KUN :P but Sasuke-kun is © Kishimoto. So..yeah. :P

Nixme: Please Review :3 It really means to us! - Pa- I mean Ako's hands hurted here. And she didn't study for our quarterly test just to finish editing this :3.

_**This is a One Shot.**_

_**Reasons why we made this a one shot:**_

**_Ako wants to be a sniper in pRO server: Chaos name+HolyShiawase+Patricia+; both are archers. And I need to make babies for Sasuke-kun XDD_**

_**Nixme wants to be with Neji. SHE NEEDS HIM!**_

_**Bribes XDD:**_

_Pay us 20,000 pesos and we may reconsider writing 7 more chapters for this story :3 AND A LIFE SIZE SASUKE-KUN AND NEJI-KUN Plushies are accepted too. We'd be expecting them XD and In the Philippines there is no paypal. AND WE DON'T HAVE CREDIT CARDS! WE'RE POOR. _


End file.
